potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/Warning to The POTCO Players Wiki
After I accepted the fact that I was making it unfair for many people as I'd conquered practically every country on the face of the fucking planet, I literally decided to ''dish ''out countries, free to people. Some examples are, Switzerland to Jason Blademorgan, Portugal to Capt. Grace Redskull, Sicily to Ben Squidskull, Naples to Jade Stormfury, Spain to Elizabeth O'Malley, - (I've now reclaimed power), and of course, me allowing Macmorgan to keep his hold on Russia even though in reality, he'd stolen it from me. Reply to Admin Dictatorship What you are doing not only violates the fundamental laws of RP, but it alo violates several of your own laws. *You cannot mention Pearson Wright on The POTCO Players Wiki. *Do not make blogs or pages pertaining to roleplay that may instigate drama. *Do not claim ownership of countries that already have leaders. Now see, you made a mistake Parax. You banned all the Spaniards, as well as their leader, (myself) which has made it so that Spain, Portugal, France, Sicily, Naples, Austria, and The Papal States are not apart of the Wiki, nor can they submit to the dictatorship of The "Roleplay council" which nobody approved considering NONE of us agreed to follow those made up rules. You don't seem to understand what the fucking PURPOSE of an encyclopedia site it. The only reason roleplay is brought up on The PPW is to artifact Battles, Characters, Guilds, and countries, ''not ''to collaborate and STEAL countries from their rightful leaders. Like I always say, it would be one thing if you incompetent dolts had an army to go against me with in an attempt to overthrow me: (which you can't do) In fact, there's a rule on your wiki which states: *Leaders/Kings have the right to deny declarations of war. Garland and Mallace can't even get on the game. How can they rule the most important country in POTCO? And yes, Spain controlled 70% of the Caribbean in 1746, therefore it is the most important country in POTCO. It also holds the most guilds game-wise. Approximately 3 maxed guilds, Casa Di Royale, The Scurvy, and SPARTANS pledge absolute loyalty to me. That's 1,500 people. You have 0. I let you steal The Ottoman Empire from my active son, Rober Shipstealer, and you DARE say that I'm the one running around claiming everything? I FUCKING FOUNDED, HALF OF THE COUNTRIES IN EUROPE; YOU STUPID, CONDECENDING FUCK. I've been MORE than generous, and I hope you realize that your actions are about to instigate the ultimate destruction of The PPW. Furthermore I hope ALL of you realize how fucking bias, corrupt, and downright INSANE this IDIOT truly is. I own the shit out of people on POTCO, and you say, "Pears is claiming everything, let's give him a taste of his own medicine and claim ownership of a country which he's been leading for the past 3 years." I've been on this game since before you'd seen the advertisement on the T.V., you pretentious ass bag. Get yourself in fucking line, before I have that wiki shut down which probably won't even be neccessary considering after this everyone will most likely be leaving it to create their own. You claim that you'll roleplay how you want on your own wiki, and instate yourselves as the leaders of the nations that already have leaders? Let me tell you WHY that won't work: *Roleplay runs on a common disagreeance, Pirates/Spain vs. EITC/England. You get rid of Spain's ruler, you piss of the Spanish, in which case, they'll all leave your wiki. Ironically, you're also pissing off the English, in which case, ''they'll ''all leave your wiki. *Yes, you can sit there and pretend to be the leaders of the unfree world after EVERYONE has left that SHIT hole of a wiki, and you the administrators are left to backstab each other unto the last man. *For the past 2 years, you've had rules preventing this sort of thing from happening. Let me explain to you why you're being called dictators. You DRASTICALLY changed the rules without ANYONE'S approval. There was no public post. That's communism. You're making decisions without the people's approval, like a "totaltarian" government which is NOT what The PPW is. The founder of The PPW, Curycoo/Gordon Chong made a video with me in which he agreed with EVERYTHING I said about the fucked up situation on The PPW. I will make this loud and clear for you, tourettic, dyslexic, incomprehensive prime examples of the lowest of the low intelligence: *You have NO claim to ANY country, AT ALL. *I will be contacting VSTF, as well as Wiki-staff and having the wiki PERMANENTLY shut down. *Parax and Garland, you'll have a little surprise in store for you at the end of the week, I hope you like it. *Garland, all hopes of me allowing you to keep Russia are now dissolved. You're exiled by the authority of its founder, and rightful ruler, Pearson Wright. Reply to Garland You stated: You just don't get it. That's fine, I'll explain. Pearson doesn't recognise us as leaders, so we aren't going to recognise him. That's the reason we instated Mallace as the new king. But that's only for this wiki. He can still be king if he wants on his wiki, we can't change that. Hell, he can be freaking overlord of the cosmoes on his wiki if he wants to. But he can't tell us how to roleplay. We go by our rules, not by what he decides. As for Russia, you can beat me in SvS a hundred times, and I'll still be tsar. It doesn't matter. Take all the hostilities you want. Get every guild in the game to declare war on Russia. It wouldn't change a thing; I'd still be tsar. Define us. No Garland, I don't recognize you as the leader of Russia, because: *You can't get on the game. *You don't have a SINGLE active follower. *You STOLE Russia from its rightful founder, myself. No, I don't recognize Parax as the Shah of The Ottoman Empire, because: *THIS IS FUCKING PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN ONLINE! *He's inactive. *Robert Shipstealer is online daily and NEVER gave up the throne, and even if he did, by his own wishes, it will go to his father, myself. No, I don't recognize Bobby Moon as the Queen of France, because: *Duchess returned to the game 8 months ago by request, and personally removed Jack Bluehawk from his temporary holds on France which were only given to him because Duchess was being pressured to choose an heir and she didn't trust Jack Swordmenace enough to give him the throne. Upon her return, I, her husband, also got my RIGHTFUL powers back. Duchess and me have to AGREE on an heir in order for a new leader to be declared. You don't seem to FUCKING get that. This isn't "My own little world". This is what's been going on on POTCO for the past 3 fucking years. I know you're never online, which is the main reason behind your refusal to accept reality. I can prove this because your closest fucking allies, people that HATE me, Goldtimbers, Breasly, and Sven, are going AGAINST you, and siding with me, because in some ways, they're men of integrity, men you should start modeling after. YOU WILL NOT, transform that already bullshitted wiki into your own personal website. I am commonly accepted as the ruler there, and on the game which the wiki was MADE to fucking model after, and just because 3 fucking people want Mallace, a terminated level 22 who's never maxed a guild as the king of a country which he has no ties to WHAT SO EVER, does not mean you will be able to do that. It's literally going to come down to You two idiots, Parax and Garland, sitting there, playing Stratego with each other, on a fucking encyclopedia website, 12 hours a day, ever day, for the rest of your pathetic, wasted lives. GROW THE FUCK UP! Me and Sven have been making GREAT strives to try and FIX roleplay. Roleplay isn't about fucking "PEACE AND FRIENDSHIP". DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY KEEP FUCKING FIGHTING ME? IT'S ENTERTAINMENT. I'M SORRY. I'M EVIL FOR EXCITING PEOPLE AND FUCKING GIVING THEM A PURPOSE ON THIS FAIL OF A GAME. FUCKING CRUCIFY ME. Category:Blog posts